Interactive games enable players to interact with the host gaming system through a text or graphical interface. Through this system the player may play along with other players, as a team or against other player/s, teams or the system itself. Players play for a designated objective in a generally competitive story line.
Sometimes the system just provides a synchronized environment for multi-player gaming—where all players interact with a common representation of the environment at any given point of time. Other times system also participates in the game play through programmed artificial intelligence. The system intelligence may be distributed be across player's gaming console/client or may be hosted centrally. The system may represent itself by entities in the game story board or through events that alter player's virtual environment.
In a single player environment, game host and player client may be the same entities. The different players may be connected though the system by underlying networking infrastructure (e.g. cellular, internet or LAN/WAN). A new development in connected, interactive gaming is social games where the players play over a social network and their collective actions as well as system's intelligence is involved in the game play. Such games are real time but roll along for days or months as the game play is intermittent but the game always is in progress.
Gamification is one approach that can be utilized to create and enhance engagement of individuals and groups. Gamification refers to the application of game mechanics to engage users and to solve problems.
Other systems/processes/services known in the prior art are not focused on motivating and producing consistent activity that generates predictability and reliability together with a better interaction among participants. Existing systems are more focused toward providing deep engagement using computer graphics, artificial intelligence, competitive game format, and well defined player objectives. The effect is that there is a distinct virtual/artificial flavor to the game (even though it might be very engaging).
In strategy games the user engagement could be of a better intellectual quality (for example, educational, reflective, stimulating positive action in real world) if it could fashion real world (in a non-graphical sense also) to a greater degree. If relevant real world phenomena could be modeled naturally, there could be applications in Enterprise Gamification.
Through social media and a gamified process, the stakeholders are compelled, through the method and process of the present invention, to take specific action on a consistent basis that generates a measurable result and improves not only their bottom line but also their lifeline.